


Are You Ready For Some Entertainment?

by Anonymous



Series: No Longer Just The Boy Next Door [7]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Concerts, Creampie, Early Queen (Band), Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Kissing, Smut, Teasing, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You surprise Brian at his concert, so he returns the favor in a much better way.
Relationships: Brian May & Reader, Brian May/You
Series: No Longer Just The Boy Next Door [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607869
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	Are You Ready For Some Entertainment?

There was always something about the buzz of waiting for a band to come on stage, especially when one of the band members happened to be your boyfriend. You scurried through the tangled halls backstage at the venue to reach the wings before the music started, anxious to give Brian one last good luck kiss before their performance considering it was a larger venue than they usually had the chance to book. You frowned when the familiar bass line accompanied by the thunderous kick of the drums rumbled the floor beneath you, obviously signaling you had missed the mark. 

Your lateness didn’t deter your built up adrenaline, though, and you kept up your quickened pace to find a good view on Brian’s side of the stage, occasionally flashing your backstage pass to any intimidating crew members who seemed to question your presence. Their first song had almost ended by the time you reached the wings, squeezing your way in front of others you didn’t recognize and settling next to a stack of unused amps while your heavy breathing evened out. 

You couldn’t help but smile as the band perfectly transitioned into their next song, the practised ease in which Freddie commanded the crowd amazing you every time. It wasn’t long before your gaze settled on Brian, mesmerised by the way his fingers glided across the strings and his face almost froze in concentration. The audience apparently agreed with your thoughts, a roar of applause making Brian hold back his own smile as he finished his first of, what you could only assume, many guitar solos for the night. It felt selfish to wish he’d look over and spot you standing there, but the synchronization between him and his friends that could be executed so flawlessly just by the simple looks they exchanged melted your heart and made your unnoticed presence a little less important. 

A brief break in the setlist, provided by Freddie wooing the crowd with his sinful and witty chatter, had Brian strutting towards the side of the stage. You were worried he’d be too wrapped in up switching guitars and possibly quickly chatting with his trusted tech to see you, fidgeting against the amps and playing with the hem of your relatively short dress to subtly try and gain his attention. 

It felt like heaven when his gaze finally caught yours, making your eyes widen and a smirk tug at your lips when his Red Special almost slipped from his hands - apparently too caught up in the sight of you to remember his affinity for the precious instrument. You noticed him eyeing the exposed skin of your legs, darting his tongue out to wet his lips when his stare followed your arms as they crossed under your chest to bring attention to the deep neckline of your outfit. Your laugh at the guitar tech’s gentle push on Brian’s shoulder to bring him back to reality got lost in the noise of the crowd, watching Brian shake his head before striding back out into the bright lights and starting the next song. 

You hardly noticed another girl sidle up beside you, too excited off of the brief acknowledgement from your boyfriend to care, assuming she was just a lucky fan or somehow knew one of the many faces always milling about the band. That was until Brian had turned towards the wings again and you saw her hand frantically waving, desperate to get his attention. One brief glance her way told you the gesture was more than innocent, the way her exposed skin and abundant pieces of jewelry glimmered under the dim light bathing the area making your blood boil. You couldn’t judge solely based on her outfit choice, a quick survey of your own clothes putting you both in the same category - the only difference being that Brian was actually already your boyfriend. 

Luckily, he didn’t seem to notice the movement and kept playing as usual, completely unaware of your less than conspicuous eye roll. You let out a sigh as you shifted on your feet, trying to block out the girl’s steadfast attempts to grab Brian’s attention and instead focusing on the stellar as always performance happening in front of you. A smug confidence took over in your mind, knowing you were the reason for the current lower than usual placement of Brian’s guitar and that you ultimately had nothing to worry about. 

Time seemed to fly as the concert continued, the insistent woman watching with awe as Brian started his lengthy solo and making you storm away to hang back near some of the other crew dispersed about backstage, leaning on a clothing rack and examining your fingernails on the hopes of nobody deciding to approach you.

“Holy shit, did I stumble in the gentlemen’s club?” 

Roger’s obnoxiously sarcastic voice filled your ears over the music, making you look up with a pompous smile. You looked down at your displayed chest before looking up at him, shrugging your shoulders and making him laugh.

“Just kidding, I’d never knock an outfit like that,” He smirked, laughing even more when you playfully punched his shoulder. “But you’ve done an amazing job at distracting our guitarist.”

You let a smile tug at your lips at the comment, the expression immediately faltering when your eyes flickered to see your new least favorite person still keeping her eyes glued to your boyfriend. “Well, I think somebody else is trying to take my place in that.”

“Oh come on, I know Brian’s got tunnel vision for you,” Roger reassured, pulling a cigarette from his back pocket and sticking it between his lips. “Don’t let some groupie push you out of the way.”

“Says the man who panders to all of those said groupies,” You joked, quietly laughing as he gasped around the now lit stick hanging from his mouth. 

“I don’t pander to them! But it’s much easier to have a lay when I say what they want to hear,” He defended, blowing out a puff of smoke at your answering eye roll. 

“I think the crowd needs you back Mister Rockstar,” You sighed, nodding your head towards the crew member rushing your way over his shoulder. 

“I better see you back near the stage!” Roger called on his way back to his drum set, winking before turning around and disappearing into the limelight. You played with the sleeve of your dress, pulling it over your palms as you contemplated Roger’s encouraging words and watching the band converge once again at your distant viewpoint. A much too young looking boy standing near you and ogling at your cleavage was your final push, giving him a gross look before sauntering back through the sea of people near the stage to get up front again.

The girl had taken your place against the amps, leaning with her backside pushed out and chewing on her fingernail. You scoffed at her stature, crossing your arms back under your chest and sticking your tongue out at Roger smiling at you over his drum kit. Brian’s back had been turned to you, but he spun on his heel to smile at you upon noticing the look you had just shared with Roger and gave no notice to the elaborate display being put on next to you. That didn’t stop her from trying, though, bouncing on her heels and swaying side to side while resting her hand against the exposed skin of her upper torso. 

The night felt as if it had just started even when the last chord from the guitar died out, the band smiling between each other in glee over another successful show. You clapped along with the crowd, grinning as they took their final bow and gave their thanks to the still cheering audience. Your heart sped up as Brian turned to look at you, following the rest of his friends off the stage to walk towards you and hand his guitar off to his technician for the final time that night. You heard the woman next to you audibly gasp as he made his way quickly in your direction, but let out your own loud squeak when his strong arms slid around your waist to embrace you in a tight hug, making you both spin on your toes with the force of it. 

You both laughed when Brian pulled back, ignoring the agitated scoff next to you followed by the angry click of heels storming off and let him stare down at your chest for a few seconds before clearing your throat and quirking an eyebrow at him. 

“I thought you couldn’t make it tonight,” Brian smiled, taking your much smaller hand in his and guiding you both to walk back to the dressing rooms. 

“Got out of work early,” You smiled back, tilting your head up to look at him and feeling your pulse quicken when his hand left yours to wrap around your waist, openly settling at the swell of your ass. “Glad I could come,” You added, leaning into his side as you made your way back down the winding halls. “You guys sounded wonderful.”

“Hmm, I could’ve done better,” Brian frowned, slowing down his walking pace and looking around. 

“And why’s that?” You curiously asked, furrowing your brow when he opened a door and gasping when he dragged you into the cramped bathroom with him. You let him spin you around, kicking the door shut and walking you back into the wall before ducking down to smother your lips in a heated kiss as his hands bracketed your head. You immediately relinquished all control to him, letting your eyes slip shut as his body pressed yours into the wall and his tongue prodded itself between your parted lips. You looked up at him with wide eyes when he pulled back, trying to catch your breath and lightly tracing your fingers over the damp, silk fabric of his extravagant outfit. 

“Something was distracting me the whole time,” He smirked, taking one hand from its extended position to run across your chest. You arched into his touch when he slipped his hand under the fabric of your neckline to cup one breast in his palm and making heat shamelessly pool between your legs. 

“What a shame,” You breathed, trailing your own hand down towards the obvious strain in his pants. “Maybe I could make it up to you.”

“I have a better idea,” He replied, giving you one more chaste kiss before completely stepping back. “Get on the counter.”

You quickly complied to his command, biting your lip and watching him walk the short distance to lock the door while you hopped up on the cold countertop. He moved to stand between your already parted legs, hands gripping onto your hips to pull you closer to him while you softly grabbed his cheeks and slotted your lips against his. You quietly moaned into the kiss when his hands shifted to rest on top of your thighs, pushing up the already lifted fabric and searing his seductive touch into your suddenly chilled skin. 

“Naughty, naughty, naughty,” Brian whispered against your lips upon finding you had forgone wearing any underwear beneath your dress. “Forgot something, didn’t we?”

“Didn’t forget,” You answered, running your thumb over his cheekbone and leaning back to smirk at him. “I wanted to be ready...just for you.”

Brian groaned at your words, letting his hands slide up your body to grope at your chest again. You quietly whimpered when he kneaded at the flesh, teasingly dragging his fingertips over your clothed nipples now poking through your dress. You tilted your head back when he stretched the fabric to the side, loving the way his appreciative hum at your lack of bra felt against your skin. Your legs instinctively tightened around his waist when Brian’s tongue dragged across your nipple, his free hand occupying your other breast while his mouth got to work. A deep breath left your mouth when his lips closed around the sensitive bud, Brian letting you tangle your hands into his mane of curls and moaning against your chest whenever your fingers flexed against his scalp. 

“I’ve been dying to get my hands on you all night,” Brian breathed between presses kisses across your chest. You simply moaned in response, slightly rocking your hips in disappointment when he stood back up. 

He laughed at your impatience, hurrying to unzip his pants and pulling them down in unison with his underwear in one swift motion. Your mouth watered at the sight of his cock now standing proud against his stomach and didn’t hesitate in reaching your hand out to wrap around his length. You only gave him a few pumps before dipping your thumb into the precum beginning to leak from the tip of his cock and staring him straight in the eyes while dragging your now soiled finger against your tongue. He watched with awe, jaw now dropped open, as you swirled your tongue around your finger and finished with letting a wad of spit fall into your palm. He gasped when you took him in your hand again, now slick with your own saliva and slowly dragged your hand up and down his shaft. 

“The feeling’s mutual,” You softly spoke, referencing his earlier comment and slightly increasing the speed of your wrist. It was his turn to be speechless, moving his hands to grasp at your exposed thighs again and failing to suppress a string of moans as you worked his cock. 

“Fuck,” Brian swore after a particular flick of your wrist, bucking his hips into your experienced hand. He gently knocked your hand away, pulling your body even further off the counter and pressing the insides of your thighs to spread your legs completely apart. His lips found yours again as he slid into your core with one swift motion, the act making you cry into his mouth while his hands traveled to support under your thighs by tightly grabbing your flesh.

Brian wasted no time in pulling out almost all the way to snap his hips back into yours again, setting a brutal pace of slamming his body against yours. Your back arched into the air as his length stretched your walls, the repeated drag of his cock making your head spin and breath become uneven. He dipped his head down to kiss along your neck, stopping to suck a light mark into the soft skin on your jaw just below your ear. You tried to be mindful of where you were, holding back as many moans as possible while you let Brian use your body to chase his orgasm. 

You practically jumped when one of his hands snaked between your bodies, a calloused fingertip pressing against your clit bringing you close to release as well. Your hands tightly gripped onto the counter as he rubbed calculated circles against the highly sensitive nerves. You erratically clenched around the cock filling your cunt, panting as your climax got closer and closer. It felt all too sappy when Brian’s lips trailed back up to give you a gentle kiss on the cheek, the sweet gesture pushing you over the edge. You tried your hardest to keep your legs open as you rode out the pleasure of your orgasm, helplessly moaning into the small room as Brian harshly breathed against your skin. 

You brought your hands up to tangle in his hair again, pushing your hips against his in a silent aid to help him finish too. It was only a few moments later when his movements slowed down, the warm gush of his cum filling you up making you weakly match Brian’s breathy moans. He eventually stilled, still buried deep inside of you, resting his head against your shoulder as you both fought to catch your breath. 

You grimaced when he pulled out, rolling your eyes once again that night when you caught him blatantly staring at the obscene sight of his cum dripping from your core. He cupped your cheeks in his hands for one last kiss before helping you off the counter, giving you some stability while you stood on shaky legs. You pretended not to notice him watching you clean up in the mirror, repositioning your dress and cleaning up the now obviously smudged makeup before using a tissue to clean up the mess dripping down your legs.

“Maybe I should distract you more,” You quipped, smiling at his wide grin at your joke. 

“Come on,” Brian sighed, pressing a kiss to your temple and ruffling his hair. “I’ve gotta get changed at some point.”

“I kinda like this outfit,” You smirked, following him out of the bathroom into the harsh light of the still busy hallway. He laughed at your remark, taking your hand again and leading you towards the shared dressing room. 

It was embarrassing to see the other three members of the band occupying the room, all looking up to watch you and Brian walk through the threshold. Freddie whistled when you took a seat on the couch, crossing your legs and hoping they couldn’t see the way they were still slightly shaking. 

“Where ya been, Brian?” John smirked from a chair across the room, absentmindedly flipping the page of his magazine. 

“Shut up, Deaky.”

“Maybe you should take your own advice, Bri,” Roger chimed in, laughing when a hanger was thrown his way. 

“Look, it’s great to know you’re competent,” Freddie continued the teasing as Brian slipped a button-up over his arms, “but maybe try to wait until we leave the venue to show it.” 

“Screw all of you,” Brian sighed, turning around to face them with his hands on his hips.

“I think you’ve beat us to the screwing,” John answered, earning a high-five from Roger. 

You couldn’t hold in your giggle at the situation, feeling blessed to witness such a friendship and to have Brian as a boyfriend - but maybe it was still just the high of your impromptu rendezvous making you feel sentimental.


End file.
